


Malachai imagines

by fallingofftheaxis



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-16
Updated: 2021-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-25 11:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 1,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30088491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fallingofftheaxis/pseuds/fallingofftheaxis
Summary: A collection of works from my tumblr
Relationships: Malachai/male reader





	1. Bar drabble (nsfw)

"Oh fuck Malachai,” you groaned as he bit down on your shoulder, his hand in your pants stroking you. 

“I like it when you say my name like that,” he smirked. 

He had you pressed up against the wall of the ghoulies bar, gripping your cock tightly. 

You sloppily kissed him, your hips trembling slightly.

His hand went down to the base making quick strokes in the confine of your pants before taking one long stroke to the tip and returning down to the base. 

His tongue found its way into your mouth, muffling your moans. 

“You going to cum for me baby?” he mumbled against your lips. 

He continued with his previous pattern until he noticed you were about to cum so he switched to long firm strokes making you cum in your pants. 

“Fuck,” you gasped as his hand kept moving through your release coaxing out every last drop.


	2. Edging drabble (nsfw)

“Mal it’s cold out here,” you sighed as Malachai’s lips attacked your neck. 

“Are you really turning down a blowjob right now?” Malachai teased. 

“Not at all just make it quick,” you groan, Malachai unbuttoning your jeans and freeing your cock. 

You were hanging out with Malachai at the Ghoulie club, he had been teasing you under the table all night and eventually invited you outside for a smoke but the moment the door shut behind you he pushed you up against the wall pining you there. 

He wasted no time wrapping his lips around your cock, bobbing his head rhythmically. 

“Fuck that feels so good,” you groan resting your head against the wall. 

His hand stroked the base of your cock, the rest enveloped in his mouth. 

When he knew you were close to cumming he slowed down his movements intentionally.

“Don’t think about edging me right now,” you warned.

Malachai knew you were serious and thought best to save this game for another time.

He picked the pace back up and not a minute later you were cumming in his mouth, Malachai swallowing it all.


	3. Rough sex drabble (nsfw)

You were spread out on all fours, ass in the air as Malachi licked his lips taking in the view. 

“Look at this pretty little ass you’ve got and it’s all mine,” he said giving you a hard smack making you jump forward. 

Malachi gripped your hips roughly, tugging your waists together, he guided his cock inside you and wasted no time thrusting into you hard. 

One of his hands ran up your back, tangling in your hair and pulling your head back. 

“Do you like it when I get rough with you?” He whispered in your ear. 

He saw the visible gulp you made and the slight nod of your head. 

“I want to hear you say it,” he said nipping at your ear lobe. 

“Fuck me Malachai,” you groan. 

He was pounding into you when you felt his nails claw at skin of your neck and drag down to your ass. 

“Oh god yes,” you moan at the sting left behind. 

“I’m going to fuck you until you can’t walk tomorrow,” he grunted.


	4. Birthday drabble

“So what are you and Malachai doing for his birthday?” Malachai’s right hand ghoulie asked you. 

“Wait it’s his birthday?” You said surprised. 

“Oh shit I probably wasn’t supposed to mention it,” he muttered but you were already gone.

– 

“Why didn’t you tell me it was your birthday?” You questioned Malachai walking into his bar. 

“Who told you?” He sighed. 

“Not you that’s for sure,” you said folding your arms across your chest. 

“Y/N I haven’t celebrated my birthday since I was like six years old, most years my parents were too drunk to even remember it,” he explained. 

“That’s awful Mal, everyone deserves to have a day all about them,” you said relaxing. 

Malachai got up from his chair and strutted up to you, “all i need for my birthday is you." 

"Oh come on, I can make you dinner, have a couple drinks,” you told him rubbing his arms. 

“You mean like what we do every night?” He chuckled. 

“Yeah but this time you get cake and sex or maybe cake with sex,” you grinned. 

“Well I do like the sound of that,” he smiled before kissing you.


	5. Daddy kink headcanons (nsfw)

· Malachai is a kinky motherfucker

· like name any kink and he probably has it

· one of his biggest kinks though is being called daddy 

· anytime Malachai brings out the toys

· “is daddy gonna punish me tonight?" 

· he loves being told how great he is

· "you always fuck me so good daddy" 

· when he’s spanking you

· "I’ll be good I promise daddy" 

· anytime someone dares hit on you Malachai gives you a good hard fucking to make you remember you’re his

· "you shouldn’t have made daddy upset Y/N" 

· when you’re out with the Ghoulies and get bored

· "why don’t you take me home and fuck me daddy" 

· if you call him daddy he is instantly turned on and needs to get you alone asap

· he knows he’s got an ego and does not give a fuck cause you calling him daddy makes him feel in total control

· pretty much everyone in the Ghoulies know you call him daddy

· so many of them have heard you call him it in public

· and again neither of you give a fuck


	6. Bored (nsfw)

You were at the Ghoulies bar, you and Malachai hanging around in his private room while one of his goons ran the numbers for the gang’s jingle jangle sales that month. 

“Viper! How much longer?” Malachai yelled out to the main room. 

“Like fifteen more minutes boss!” The Ghoulie yelled back.

“Y/N, I’m bored. Come over and sit on my Dick,” Malachai stated. 

“What’s the magic word Mal?” You tease. 

“Sit on my dick please,” he reiterates. 

“Well since you asked so nicely,” you say walking over to him and undoing your pants. 

Malachai already has his cock out, stroking it so it gets hard while you are doing the same. 

Now pantsless, you climb into his lap and kiss him sloppily, letting him tease you with the tip of his cock. 

“We only got fifteen minutes,” you say lowering down onto him. 

“We’ve got as long as I say we’ve got, don’t forget, I’m in charge here,” he growls taking hold of your hips. 

You start bouncing slowly, Malachai watching your cock swing. 

“Fuck Mal,” you say feeling him stretch you out with a sting. 

“Come on baby, faster,” he tells you. 

You move faster and faster, riding his dick until you’re spurting out onto his shirt. 

Malachai tastes the drip of cum that lands on his lower lip and moans. 

With a few more bounces he’s cumming deep within you. 

You go to get off of him but he stops you, “not yet, I want you to feel my cum covered cock inside you." 

There’s a tap at the door but the Ghoulies know by now to not enter without Malachai’s permission. 

"Uh boss, Viper’s done,” the Ghoulie says through the door. 

“Not now,” Malachai yells and the guy gets lost. 

You sit there for a few minutes, kissing Malachai and basking in the feel of him still inside you.


	7. Werewolf Mal x incubus reader (nsfw)

· When Malachai moves from Riverdale to Mystic Falls he isn’t sure he’s going to like it

· he had his own pack back home but after he was forced out by a new alpha he decided he needed a new start

· so Mystic Falls it was 

· Josie and Lizzie were showing him around the school 

· and the second he laid eyes on you he was mesmerized 

· “who’s that?" 

· "oh that’s Y/N, he’s an incubus, be careful around him or he’ll seduce his way into your pants" 

· "I like the sound of that actually" 

· it doesn’t take long for you two to start sleeping together 

· three days and you already had Malachai in your bed 

· you were hooking up all over school after that

· like everywhere

· people complain all the time about you guys banging in public spaces

· you even fucked him in Alaric’s office after he gave Malachai detention for punching Jed

· speaking of, Malachai and Jed do not get along

· Malachai refuses to let another alpha push him around

· so he starts his own pack which pisses Jed off 

· he already had your support before but seeing how mad it makes Jed is an added bonus

· you’ll be laying in bed after fucking his brains out and Malachai will tell you about his old life

· "do you ever miss it there" 

· "sometimes, but there’s no extremely sexy incubi in Riverdale so I like it here a lot better" 

· and then you have sex again

· Malachai loves when you feed off him

· whether it’s to heal or just to feel his energy he always gives you his consent

· especially when you’re pulling on his beautiful hair

· you’re pretty much part of his pack even though you aren’t a wolf

· every member of the pack respects you as much as Malachai

· you guys are exclusive but didn’t actually have the what are we talk until a year in 

· "so like… Can I call you my boyfriend or whatever" 

· "I thought we were boyfriends this entire time I mean my dick is inside you at least five times a week" 

· "well we never officially talked about it" 

· "yes Mal I will be your boyfriend"


End file.
